


Harry Potter and the Concordat of Light and Dark

by Ecrilthir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Elemental Magic, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Slytherins, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrilthir/pseuds/Ecrilthir
Summary: OotP Rewrite, when a stranger shows up at his hearing, Harry's life is flipped on its head, with allies who become enemies, and enamies who turn out to be allies, but who is the true mastermind behind Voldemort? Harry/?





	1. A Hearing to continue

**And Back! Here is the new story, the OC's featured**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Hearing to continue.**

* * *

The door opened and Harry Potter walked inside, finding a large room with an even large group of people beyond, and a lone chair sat out for him,

"Your Late" Barked the voice of Cornelius Fudge as Harry looked up he saw Fudge sitting facing the chair, "Sit"

Harry obeyed without second thought, and looked around. He saw a large crowd of elderly witches and Wizards, sitting in the very centre was Cornelius Fudge, to his left was a man that he knew had to be related to the Malfoy's, and on his right a women who looked like an overgrown toad, dressed all in pink.

"You are Harry James Potter, resident of Number 4 Private Drive?"

"Yes" Harry nodded,

"Interrogators, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Order of Merlin First Class, Minister for Magic, Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement, Lord Cullen Malfoy, Special Advisor to the Minister and Rufus Scrimgeour, Head Auror" Fudge listed and Harry turned his head to see Percy scribbling down on a piece of parchment, his nose so close to the parchment, Harry wondered how the ink didn't rub off on it.

"And do you deny castin…" Fudge began before the door Behind Harry burst open and a Man stood framed in it, long black hair flowed down to his shoulders, pale skin made him have an almost ghost like appearance, however it was the eyes that drew Harry's attention, a fierce and bright ruby red, with a hint of gold in the very centre, he wore brilliant emerald robes that flowed around him, and when he walked forward they seemed to snap with magic,

As he did Harry could have sworn he saw Cullen Malfoy smirk and sit back, the man turned his eye on Harry and a small smile played about his mouth, "Mr Potter, a pleasure"

Harry turned to face Fudge who had gone very pale, "T-this d-dgoes not concern you Lord Greywalker, leave now"

"Ah but it does Minister, so for the record, Witness for the defence, Lord Carionax Vance Greywalker, and acting Legal advisor of Harry James Potter" The man smiled, he turned his head to Harry and he heard the same low hiss he recognised as Parseltounge, "_I am an ally and a friend_"

"I was not aware Mr. Potter had hired a Legal Advisor" Fudge replied,

"Well when I saw you were questioning a minor without parent, guardian or anyone to assist, I had to step in, so I shall be doing this for free" Carionax smiled, "And I have business with the Wizengamot anyway so as the muggles say two birds, one stone."

"Hem… yes as I was saying…." Fudge tried to begin again, but Carionax held up a hand,

"Cornelius, I would like a word with the five of you, Amelia, Cullen, Rufus and Umbridge if you will" Carionax smiled, and Harry watched as three nods followed before Umbridge shook her head,

"I don't think I will" Umbridge smirked, her toad like mouth showing her teeth,

Carionax seemed to stand taller at this, "Do I need to use my rank to order you Umbridge?" his voice had suddenly become colder and harder, and Harry watched as Lord Malfoy's lip twitched,

"Lord Greywalker, I will have to insist…" Umbridge scowled,

Carionax's eyes narrowed, "As chosen heir of the ancient and mostly noble house of Slytherin, and lord of the noble house of Greywalker and as under Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Flint… along with my own office as Light Lord, I hereby order you to comply with the order I have given, if I you do not, I am authorized to hereby remove you from office and send you to Azkaban for obstruction of my investigation!" his voice now cold as ice, and Harry felt a small wave of magic wash over him.

"I of course would be more than happy to help you, Carionax, by the way, might I ask after dear Hyacinth?" Cullen Malfoy asked,

Carionax's posture changed at once, "She is well, you must come over it has been to long"

"Indeed, come Umbridge, lest you wish to feel the Dementors up close" Cullen scowled, with that the five interrogators walked out of the chamber, and with a flick of his cloak, Carionax followed.

Harry sat there for what felt like an hour, before they all returned, Carionax looking smug.

"So!" Carionax smirked, "I believe you were about to list the charges?"

"Of course" Fudge nodded, and opened his scroll again, "Harry James Potter of Number Four Private Drive, you are charged that on the 2nd August 1995, you performed underage magic in the presence of a muggle, do you deny such an event took place?"

Harry began to speak before Carionax raised a hand, a small smile on his face, "The spell that was cast was a Patronus charm yes?"

"That is what we believe yes" Amelia Bones nodded,

"Hmm, Impressive" Carionax nodded, "Patronus' are used to repel dark creatures such as Lethifolds or Dementors… Mr Potter, were either such creature in the alleyway that day, and when you answer look me in the eyes"

Harry looked up and into the red eyes, "There were two Dementors, one was about to kiss my cousin"

"Very good" Carionax smirked, turning back to the Wizengamot, "As many of you will be aware, I am an extremely proficient natural Legillimens, and unless Mr Potter has had a great deal of Occlumency training, he is telling the truth, and I swear this by the ancient Magic's and upon my house name"

Fudge opened his eyes wide and scowled, "Maybe your losing your touch"

"If I am, how would I know that Umbridge is thinking about using a blood quill when she attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or that the blood quill was taken illegally from the Forbidden Library underneath the Ministry by you Minister Fudge?" Carionax asked, "Or that Cullen is thinking about elf wine again… and Amelia is thinking about how many extra quills she will need for the coming year… and Rufus…. Dear Merlin…. I do not want to say what is in his head"

A small chuckle escaped the Wizengamot at this and Carionax smirked, before everyone snapped back to focus, "Blood Quill you say, Carionax?"

"Indeed, she currently has it hidden behind a hideous plate of a ginger tabby cat she call…" Carionax began before his face morphed into a distasteful scowl, "Mr Tubbywinkles"

Umbridge at this point fell off her chair, and Carionax smirked again, "We will send an Auror to check on this" Amelia nodded,

"So Mr Potter, would you be so kind as to either provide us with the memory, or would you go under Veritaserum?" Carionax asked

"Either" Harry spoke, "Whichever is easier"

"Excellent" Carionax nodded, "Veritaserum it is"

"Only a qualified Potion Master can administer it, and we don't have one here" Fudge protested,

"You insult me Fudge, I have a Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic, currently still studying Mastery's in Astronomy, Herbology, Arithmancy and Alchemy" Carionax listed, "Thus I am a Potion Master"

"Unfortunately as you are his Legal Advisor, we cannot use you, nor anyone related to you" Amelia told him,

"Then I can summon for one, I know of three that are free today, Potion Master Severus Snape, current Potion Master of Hogwarts, Former Potion Master of Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn, or Junior Lord.. Lucius Malfoy, it is of course your choice" Carionax smiled, turning to Harry, "Which would you prefer?"

"Snape, I know he's never tried to deliberately poison me" Harry replied, and Carionax smirked,

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Carionax called and a small silver dragon appeared, before flying off, "He will be here momentarily"

With that the door opened and Harry saw Snape walk in, his hair as greasy as he remembered, and his skin still as sallow,

"I upon my licence do herby swear that this potion is pure and unedited" Snape spoke calmly, before stepping to the side, Carionax catching his arm and whispered something to him, "Oh.. and Witness for the Defense, Severus Tobias Snape"

Harry was handed a potion and was about to drink it before he saw Snape shake his head,

"I want this understood, if Mr Potter is to be given the truth potion, if asked any questions, that are not part of this hearing, I will cast a silencing charm over him, as his professor I believe that is my right" Snape spoke, and Carionax nodded,

"I Quite agree" Carionax smiled, "You may drink Mr Potter, rest assured anything you do not wish to be heard, will not be"

Harry nodded and took a quick drink before he felt it, the strange floating feeling that Harry realised was much like the Imperius Curse,

"Mr Potter, did you cast the patronus?" Fudge asked,

"Yes"

"Even tho-" Fudge began before Carionax raised a hand,

"Why?" Carionax asked,

"Because of the Dementors, there were two" Harry replied,

"So under Potion that forces the truth from Mr Potter, he has sworn to the Dementors being present in that alleyway, and as per the law, Underage Wizards are allowed to use magic in life threatening circumstances.. and Dementors are certainly life threatening" Carionax nodded, "Merlin, I'd class it as the third most dangerous creature behind the Dragon and Nundu…"

"Well that certainly clears that charge" Amelia smiled, Carionax smiled and Snape handed Harry the Antidote, he blinked several times before looking around, "Your free to go Mr Potter, with our apologise, and promise that I will investigate the presence of the Dementors"

"Thank you Madam Bones" Harry smiled

"Now you said you have business with us?" Amelia asked turning to face Carionax

"Indeed, one matter containing Mr Potter, and two that do not, I will discuss this now with you" Carionax smiled, he flicked his hand and Harry felt the chair beneath him change to one that was far more comfortable.

"Now, we should discuss the guardianship of Harry James Potter, as it seems his current residence is not safe nor has he ever been" Carionax told them, "While in the custody of Albus Dumbledore, he has been forced to face Voldemort three times, in four years, and in his second year, faced a Basilisk"

It took Harry a couple of seconds to realise Carionax had used Voldemort's name, and another to wonder how he knew all he did

"So did you" Cullen muttered and Carionax smiled,

"But I faced mine by choice, and had a Guardian with me… Harry did not, he was alone" Carionax replied, "He has also faced an Army of Dementors in his third year, a Cerberus in his first, and then the whole Tri-wizard event…"

"So what do you propose?" Fudge asked, his voice strained,

"We place him somewhere more secure, with people who will help cut the strings" Carionax replied,

"Albus will not like this" Amelia spoke clearly,

The door opened at this point and Harry turned to see Dumbledore walk through, "What wont I like?"

"Albus, pleasure, how's old age?" Carionax asked, his voice pleasant.

Dumbledore turned and seemed to survey the scene, from Snape who stood with his back to the wall, watching, Harry in the green leather chair and Carionax standing between them, "Greywalker, how lovely to see you out of retirement"

"Well when the Dark Lord is walking around, I thought I should be active as well" Carionax replied, "Unless you think to take my place as Light Lord, Albus"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Dumbledore smiled slightly,

"Good" Carionax nodded, "Amelia, as I was about to say before we were oh so rudely interrupted, I couldn't give a Hydra's Rear what Albus thinks, I aim to provide the more steady, calm and relaxing place"

"Oh, so you would take in Mr Potter?" Amelia asked,

"Indeed" Carionax nodded, "Not only am I outside of Albus' influence, but he cannot touch me, and Voldemort… well let us say that he would think of assaulting Hogwarts before he attacked Greywalker manor, I also… as you are no doubt aware I have two children, so I have experience… We also have evidence, which Lord Snape can give that Mr Potter's home life has been less than pleasant"

"I believe Mr Potter is safe there, there are blood wards" Dumbledore smiled,

"Which any competent Wizard that knows the countercharm can break" Came Cullen's voice, "I agree with Cari- Lord Greywalker, Mr Potter needs a stable safe home, and from what I have seen, Lord Greywalker can offer this, it would be my recommendation to grant this request, after all, Mr Dumbledore…"

"Headmaster Dumbledore" Dumbledore corrected,

"Of course" Cullen smirked dangerously, "_Headmaster_ Dumbledore could not be bothered to turn up on time for Mr Potter's hearing"

"The time was-" Dumbledore began,

"It is unforgiveable, If I… who did not Meet Mr Potter before today, was able to be… relatively on time, but his Guardian could not be" Carionax shook his head,

"Carionax behave" Amelia smirked, "I have heard enough for now, Lord Greywalker, you will gain temporary Custody of Mr Potter for the period of one year, if at the end of this time, there is reason to remove him from your care, he will be returned to the care of his muggle relatives"

"Thank you Amelia" Carionax bowed, "Now, I will ask one other matter to you Amelia… would you look into the case of Sirius Black for me? I have searched the records, but have found no record of a trial, hearing or any logs… I would hate to think an innocent man was sent to Azkaban for 13 years"

"I will indeed" Amelia nodded,

"Now wait just one moment!" Fudge spoke loudly, "I put Black in Azkaban myself, and you know why"

"And I always told you Cornelius, that I did not believe him to be capable" Carionax replied, "And after you _already_ having one innocent man in Azkaban for a couple of months, I doubt you want it to come to light your forced two men into Azkaban for no crime committed"

"What's this?" Amelia asked, "Innocent man in Azkaban, what Innocent man in Azkaban?"

"Case 2213, Chamber of Secrets and Rubeus Hagrid, Mr Hagrid was falsely accused of having opened the chamber of secrets by Thomas Marvolo Riddle, later know as Lord Voldemort… when Voldemort reopened the chamber two years ago, Minister Fudge arrested Mr Hagrid and placed him in Azkaban without evidence, or any trial" Carionax replied,

"Is this true Cornelius?" Amelia asked,

"Maybe… yes… could be seen as the truth" Fudge replied,

"This could mean Fudge that the next person in that seat is you" Carionax smirked, and Harry watched Fudge squirm, "And the final issue is on the piece of paper I handed you Amelia, Rufus, Cullen, if you would be so kind as to uphold my request, I will do all in my power to stop that which needs to be stopped, and revive, that which needs to be revived, after all, Shadows have fallen"

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked,

"I'm sure you'll find out Albus" Carionax smiled, "Mr Potter, if you will follow me"

Harry nodded and rose, nodding to Dumbledore who smiled at him, and he followed as Carionax walked out of the courtroom, "Now, I think… it is time for some lunch, Hungry?"

Harry blinked and turned to face him, nodding once.

"Then we should head somewhere, I'm sure you have many questions, and yes before you ask, I do aim to have you returned to Sirius Black's custody by the end of the year, and Voldemort's downfall during that year" Carionax told him, "Now, there are press upstairs, where standing side-by-side, and announce Voldemort's return"

"But won't they say anything to disprove you?" Harry asked,

"Hmm, maybe… but with what I am about to say, they will have enough news to print for weeks" Carionax smiled as they walked down the corridor, and into the lift, "Oh, and when you are staying with me, I will begin your training in defence, it seems someone wants to kill you, and you may have to face them alone, I want you to be able use some magic they won't expect"

Harry nodded and the lift opened and Carionax swept out of the lift, Harry followed a step behind, and they saw a large crowd of cameras awaiting them,

"Good Afternoon Gentlemen, Ladies. I am Carionax Greywalker, and I'm sure you know Mr Potter, I am here to make a statement, after which, you may send your questions in a letter" Carionax told them,

"Earlier today, I received a disturbing report, I have received multiple reports from spies within the Death Eaters, confirming that Dark Lord Voldemort has indeed returned" Carionax spoke, holding a hand up he silence the crowd, "I intend to find the truth, however in order to do this, I am officially announcing of an organization, which I swear to you will find the truth of these rumors, and should they prove true, we will exterminate any and all true Death Eaters and the True Dark Lord… thank you"

Before Carionax could leave, one reporter asked, "What organization is that?"

"Dawn" Carionax asked,

* * *

**And done**


	2. Luncheon

**And Back! **

**The French translations can be found at the bottom. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Luncheon**

* * *

As soon as the word was spoken, noise burst from every reporter, however Carionax simply smirked, and he touched Harry's shoulder, "Hold your breath"

With that Harry felt a strange pulling sensation as everything twisted into nothingness before they reappeared in a quiet street.

"What was that?" Harry asked as the sensation ended and he bent double,

"Apparition, you did very well for your first time, most people are sick" Carionax replied as he looked around, before pulling out a pocket watch, "Late again, take your time gathering yourself Harry, we may be waiting a while for the rest of our party before we head for some lunch,

"Where are we?" Harry asked,

"A Small town in Burgundy, I own a cottage hear, like Hogsmead, it is one of the few pure wizarding towns in Europe, I think from memory there are seven" Carionax replied, As he looked around, before a silver snake appeared before him, "Ah, to the restaurant, do you know how to speak French Harry?"

"No" Harry replied,

"That's fine, just tell me what you want and I'll translate it" Carionax nodded as he began to walk forward, "Once we get to the restaurant, you can ask as many questions as you wish, and if I know the answer I will tell you"

Harry nodded as they continued to walk, arriving at a small restaurant, a small metal sign hung above the door showing the name as, _L'endroit pour manger _Carionax opened the door and held it while Harry walked within, the door closing as Carionax stepped around Harry and walked calmly though what seemed to be a maze of tables and chairs, Harry looked around, the room was barely decorated with a few pictures on the stone grey walls, a couple of window let light shine in and hit the dark wood tables.

Harry followed as Carionax lead him to a table in the very back corner of the restaurant, where there was a large six person table sitting, "This will do, pick your seat Harry"

Harry sat down in one of the chairs and Carionax sat in one which was right in the corner where two walls met, his back to the wall where he could see anyone coming. "Now, I imagine you have some questions?"

Harry nodded and picked one from the list he had in his mind, "When you walked in and asked Fudge to step outside for a moment, you said you were Light Lord, what's a Light Lord?"

Carionax leaned back and smiled, "Ah, a very good question, a Light Lord is in a way, similar to a Dark Lord, in that we are a wizard who has been named by the Council of Lords to fulfil a role that is needed, most of the time, the Light Lord targets and destroys Dark Lords like Voldemort, or Grindlewald. But while a Dark Lord is someone who has committed many unspeakable and inexcusable acts, a Light Lord commits acts of kindness, and worth and battle against the shadows"

"What's the council of Lords?" Harry asked,

"The council of Lords is an organisation above and beyond the control of the Ministry, they are the Lords and Ladies of the Pureblood families, or Wizarding dynasties that have: 'Given a substantial contribution to Wizarding culture, art or are powerful or influential enough to earn a place', It is they who named Voldemort a Dark Lord, and after a short period, named me Light Lord, the one who is tasked with stopping him" Carionax replied, "They usually end up picking people who are what the Dark Lord despises, so in this case, Voldemort campaigns against Muggleborn's, so a Muggleborn Light Lord was chosen"

"You're Muggleborn?" Harry asked,

"Indeed, as was my brother and sister, but the last war claimed them both" Carionax replied, "My dear brother was a star Quiddich player, played chaser for the Appleby arrows, he was killed when Death Eaters stormed the field, the very next night, my sister was attacked and killed by a Vampire… then my Mother died a week or so after…"

"What about your father?" Harry asked,

"Grindlewald killed him, or one of his people did, I doubt my father was ever important enough for Grindlewald to kill personally" Carionax replied, before looking up, "Now next question?"

"Again when you said you were the Light Lord, you said you were the Chosen Heir of Slytherin, But Voldemort is the heir" Harry replied,

"Ah, but he is only the Blood Heir of Slytherin" Carionax replied, "you see in the most Ancient of Houses, the Patriarch or Matriarch of the house would often choose who succeeded them as heir, nearly always it was the eldest male in that line, however in some circumstances they chose a younger male or an older female, and in at least, if not two events, the Patriarch opted to do what is called a Blood adoption, meaning you can legally become head of an Ancient and powerful house without being born into it, I think it happened once with the now extinct Urquart line, where the Lord took a Half-Blood to be his heir and his only son killed him and was sent to Azkaban for it, where he died"

Harry nodded, "So you were chosen by Salazar Slytherin?"

Carionax nodded as two menus appeared in front of them, "Sal has a painting in Hogwarts, not many see it but I was one of the few to speak at great length while I sat upon the council of Slytherin, when in my last year, Salazar said that as Voldemort was causing mass deaths and was clearly mental, he should not inherit the Slytherin title, so he passed it to be with a blood adoption"

Harry frowned as he picked up his own menu "Slytherin Council?"

Carionax began looking at his own menu before replying, "Back when Hogwarts, the founders decided that in order to maintain a semblance of order, they would need multiple student representatives in order to maintain order and a civil attitude between houses, so the councils were born, there are nine roles, but I won't bore you with that, what do you fancy for Lunch?"

Harry frowned and looked down the menu, "I think something with Beef"

"Ah I know just the thing Carionax smiled, and raised a Hand, and if Carionax had summoned him, a waiter appeared,

"_Bonjour, puis-je prendre votre commande?__" _The waiter asked,

"_Oui, nous allons tous les deux commencer par la soupe de la journée. Alors pour principale, je vais avoir Œufs en meurette et mon compagnon aurai Bœuf bourguignon, je vous remercie_" Carionax replied, "_Et à boire, deux bièraubeurres s'il vous plaît_"

The waiter bowed and walked away, Carionax turned to face Harry, "I hope you enjoy, I think you'll enjoy the beef, they cook it in a rich red wine I hear it is most delicious"

Harry nodded before turning to look around the room, "How did you know Sirius was looking after me?"

Carionax sat back and reached into his robe, withdrawing a letter, "Two days ago I received this from him, asking me to help, and informing me of Voldemort's return, he told me you had been staying with him in London, but wanted to keep you safe from a threat that is posed, and thus asked me to take temporary Guardianship of you, until the issue of the false charges is resolved and you can legally re-enter his custody"

Harry nodded as he took the letter, and making a mental note to read it later, pocketed it.

"Of course, he knows what he is doing, very clever man, your godfather" Carionax smiled, "Albus had somehow managed to block me from learning what happened, but Sirius knows that I would be able to help"

Harry nodded before two bowls of soup appeared before them, with a couple of piece of bread, along with a bottle of Butterbeer each, "Ah Excellent, _la tomate et la soupe de piment rouge, _Tomato and Red Pepper soup "

Harry nodded as he began to eat, it was a nice feeling to feel the warm soup trickle down his throat,

"Now I'm sure you're curious, so on this one I will pre-empt you, how I speak and understand Parsletounge… I gained the ability to Understand it in my second year as a gift from a trial I did, however it was not until I was blood adopted into the Slytherin Line was I able to speak Parsletounge, since then I have studied and learnt how to not only teach it, but how to use magic while calling the spells in Parsel"

Harry nodded and once he had swallowed his soup looked up, "Can you teach me how?"

"Of course, I think teaching you different types of magic will throw whoever is after you, as they will not expect you to burst out with a new range of somewhat dangerous spells" Carionax smiled, as they continued to eat in silence, Harry occasionally looking around, however the only other customer apart from them was a women with short black hair that was sitting with her back to them.

As they finished their soup the bowl vanished and Harry asked his next question, "What's Dawn?"

"I wondered when this subject would appear" Carionax smiled slightly, "Dawn was an organisation I founded during the first war, it is quiet large so I'll stick to the basic information, Dawn is led by myself, with a council of 15 other Witch of Wizard, of either dark or light alignment whose aim is to build a wizarding utopia, so that all Magical peoples can live without persecution, each member of the council has command of a fraction of Dawn's forces, and they can help with spying, information trading, fighting, healing, sending aid or patrolling, All 16 original members of Dawn survive to this day, and non, save myself and them, know their identities, as it enables us to sit in perfect shadow which being in the spotlight"

Harry nodded, "How do you keep members of Dawn from betraying other members?" his thoughts drifted to Peter Pettigrew and he scowled,

"A Complex magical binding oath, where they swear not to reveal the identity of another Dawn member, or reveal any of Dawn's Secrets" Carionax replied, "The Oath does other things, but for now we shall only mention that"

Harry frowned before he saw a plate of rich beef stew appear before him, the meat seemed to fall apart as he tried some, realising it was very good began eating. For a long while, both Wizards sat in silence and ate, only the sound of cutlery on plate was heard, or occasionally of a bottle being lifted and placed back down.

As they finished Carionax placed a couple of Galleons down on his plate before it vanished, "So any other questions?"

Harry shook his head, his stomach too full to be asking anything else yet,

"Very well" Carionax nodded and he rose, "Now, we shall head for the cottage, it's a bit of a mess as the letter arrive when we were about to head back to the manor"

As they stood, Harry noticed the women did as well; Harry immediately drew his wand and aimed it, before it flew from his grip and landed in Carionax's hand, Harry turned to face him before he passed him it back,

"While I commend you quick thinking, we are in no danger here, Death Eaters are only active in England and in France there are no supporters of Voldemort here" Carionax told him, as he spoke the women turned around to face Harry, she wore a jet black trousers and a black vest, with a long black trench coat that had several holes in, and two emerald's glittered upon her chest,

Harry watched as she smirked at Carionax, who shook his head, "Harry Potter, this is…"

"Hyacinth Greywalker, Nee Flint, Lady of the Flint Family" The women replied,

"I was going to say my wife, but that works as well" Carionax shook his head, Harry looked between the two and then saw they both bore two rings on them, a wedding ring, and a signet ring each, "Hyacinth, this is Harry, he will be staying with us for a while"

"A Pleasure Mr Potter, now the children are saying goodbye to their friends" Hyacinth told them, "We are all packed and ready to head back home, how was the Wizengamot?"

"More wizened than ever" Carionax replied and Hyacinth chuckled,

"I imagine, was Albus and Cornelius happy to see you?" Hyacinth asked as the three walked out of door, which closed silently behind them,

"Albus nearly double over and Cornelius nearly has coronary" Carionax replied, "Amelia, Rufus and Cullen were all happy to see me of course, oh and Cullen sends his warmest regards"

"Oh how nice, we should have him and the family over again, to catch up, Alistair and Primrose do so get on with young Draco and Hydras do so get along" Hyacinth grinned, "What about you, young Harry, do you and Draco get along?"

"No, Not really" Harry replied,

"Mask" Carionax said and Hyacinth nodded,

"Most Likely"

"Mask?" Harry asked,

"You'll see" Carionax replied, and with that they arrived at a small cottage, where Harry saw to figures standing, he vaguely recognised them, as if he'd walked past them at Hogwarts.

"This is Alistair, my son, Al, this is Harry Potter" Carionax introduced and Alistair inclined his head while Primrose leaned forward, "And this is Primrose, Prim, this is Harry Potter"

Primrose smiled, "Hi!"

Harry nodded to the two, "Prim will be returning for her third year and Alistair his fourth"

Harry smiled to the two who smiled back,

"Now, we should be heading home" Carionax called and clicking his hand once and they arrived in front of a large pair of pearlescent white gates, above which was two large snakes, intertwined and baring fangs, on one of the gates was a large 'G' and the other a large 'F', and looking at the snakes, each seemed to form an 'S'.

"Each letter for the head of a family who lives here, the House of Greywalker, The House of Flint and the House of Slytheirn" Carionax told Harry, as the gates opened and they walked inside the estate where Harry saw a massive water feature, made of black marble, in the centre of which was a massive snake, easily as large as Slytherin's Basilisk, made of green marble, its mouth open and a torrent of water pouring out, seven smaller snakes faced the marble Basilisk. Water shooting from their mouth as well.

As they walked around the statue. Harry saw at the bottom of each snake was seven carved stone statues baring swords facing outwards,

"The Seven sentinels of the seven serpents" Carionax told him, and as they reached the other side, Harry saw it, a massive manor, easily five floors high and nearly fifty windows long, a pair of large towers on either end around triple the height of the Basilisk water feature.

"Welcome Mr Potter, to Greywalker Manor!"

* * *

**And done!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Housekeeping

**And Back!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Housekeeping.**

* * *

Harry followed the family inside the manor, as two grand doors opened into a grand entrants hall, with marble pillars that starched to a high ceiling, the pillars seemed to vary in colour, from brilliant Crimson, rich royal blue, pale yellow and Deep green. There was two of each colour which stood proudly.

The floor was black Marble, and had seven doors on either side of the room, and at the end of the room was a large grand staircase, made of white marble, it seemed to curve upwards, before from what Harry could see two pathways lead deeper into the house, between the two staircases that lead up, was a massive pair of doors made of oak.

"It's beautiful" Harry looked around,

"Indeed, this is the entrance hall, where we greet guests, beyond those doors is the ball room, where we used to host the grandest Christmas balls, I believe that is a tradition that must resume shortly" Carionax told him, "Now there are seven wings of this mansion, the only places you must not go are the two highest towers and the dungeons, Second floor storage rooms, the towers are private offices for myself and Hyacinth, and the Dungeon… we'll just say it is not stable, and it is still full of traps which protect the vault"

Harry nodded, "I Understand"

"Now" Hyacinth drew out her wand and with a small flick a roll of parchment appeared and landed in Harry's pocket, "This is a map of the house, which, much like your fathers map, shows where people are within it"

Harry unrolled the parchment and saw their five names in the entrance hall,

"You'll see the parchment has 28 levels one for each of the wings, So on the ground floor, there is the Dragon wing, where the training halls are located, there are around twelve training rooms, so at least one of them is always empty and available for you to use at your leisure" Carionax told him, "it is also has access outside to the paddock where we are keeping our heard of Pegasus"

Harry nodded and found it on the map,

"Next is the Basalisk wing, where one of the potions labs are, mainly used to create poisons, it also has some passages that lead elsewhere and some of the guest rooms are." Hyacinth told Harry, "Phoenix and Hydra are both Guest wings, through those doors is the Wyvern wing, which has the Grand Ball Room in and leads to the main gardens, it also has the entrance hall"

"Then the final wing of the ground floor is the Mermaid wing, where we have our indoor and outdoor swimming pool, along with a sauna" Carionax told him, "Then on the first floor we have the Unicorn wing which is the first floor of the Library, the Kappa wing which is all rooms designed to help you study a verity of subjects, the Sphinx wing is where the Kitchens and food stores are, the Griffin wing is the main living area, Centaur is mainly storage, for trunks and unused objects… Chimera is the non-Poison Potion Lab, along with another store of ingredients, and the final wing is the Troll wing, which isn't used so all the rooms are empty"

"Third Level has only one used wing which is the Imp wing, which is the second floor of the library" Hyacinth told him, "The Hippogriff, Kelpie, Redcap, Giant, Dryad and Ghost are all store rooms, then on the third floor the Roc Wing is the third level of the Library, the Elf Wing is where the House elves live and sleep, Vampire wing is another guest wing, the Daemon wing is the dining halls, the spirit wing is where we store wands from death eaters that have sworn allegiance to us, the Lycan wing is another guest area, and the Pegasus wing is the games rooms"

"Then on the four floor we have the Manticore wing which is the top level of the library, the Thestral wing where you will be staying, the Dementor wing which is another guest area, the Acromantula wing which is storage, the Nundu wing where our rooms are, the Ashwinder wing is more guest rooms and the Yeti is more storage… then we're still trying to find a way onto the fifth floor" Carionax finished,

Harry nodded and as they said each of them, had found the location of each on the map,

"Now there are some House rules" Hyacinth told him, "First, any homework completed needs to be run past myself And Carionax, we have between us 13 Masteries, More NEWT'S AND nearly every OWL"

"This way we can guarantee you get a good grade, and help provide some information you may yet to have know, or we can refer you to a book in the Library to help you study further" Carionax explained, "We do the same for both Al and Prim"

"Second, breakfast is between seven–thirty and nine, lunch between tweleve and one thirty and dinner between six and seven-thirty" Hyacinth told him, "This helps you keep in the routine for school, and allows us all to discuss anything we wish to discuss, and eat what we choose"

"Third, no flying in the house, and no duelling outside of the rooms… this is a rule that…. Sometimes gets broken" Carionax added, "I warn you when Hyacinth and I disagree, it is usually wands drawn"

Harry nodded, "Then there are the basics, as you are fifteen, you should be heading to be around quarter past ten at the latest, the older you get the later you may remain up, I think that is about it, now let us head to your rooms"

"Rooms?" Harry asked,

"Of course, you will have four rooms to yourself, a sitting area, a bath room, a bedroom and a room to store you things, all connected" Carionax told him, as they began to walk up the stairs, Alistair and Primrose both charged off ahead, bags hovering above their heads.

As they walked in silence Harry looked around the carpets all seemed to be the same black colour but the walls were a pure white, with several pictures or artefacts against them every few feet, as they climbed the third set of stairs, they reached the final floor, this was more elegantly decorated than the lower floors, while still the same colour scheme as the lower floors, the walls now held a swirling golden and silver pattern,

Carionax walked down several corridors and arrived at a white wooden door, he drew out his wand and tapped the door lightly, Harry watched as a plaque appeared on the door and letters swirled on it,

_Harry's Room_

"And so it shall be for as long as you wish it" Carionax told him and the door opened, allowing Harry inside, he noticed all his things were neatly in a corner, and there was a golden cage containing Hedwig, currently fast asleep, "I shall leave you to get yourself organised, if you would like to change the décor, please let me know"

With that the door closed and Harry looked around, it was a nice size space, around the same size as the Dursley's living room, contained within were two bookcases, currently empty, a desk with a small lamp on, a pair of comfortable looking chairs facing a small coffee table, and two doors, Opening one he found a large cupboard, with easily enough space to fit Harry's old room in,

Walking over to the other door, he found his bedroom, a large four poster bed stood against a window, with white curtains that when closed seemed to block out all light, a pair of bedside tables stood to the side, Harry also saw another door, which must lead to his bathroom,

He also noticed two chest of draws against a wall and a wardrobe, taking his time to unpack his things, Harry examined the room more closely, everything seemed to pulse with protective magic.

As he had placed the last of his clothes away, he heard a knock at his door, he walked to open it and found Hyacinth on the other side,

"Mr Potter, may I come in?" Hyacinth asked, and Harry nodded

Stepping aside Harry allowed Hyacinth to walk inside, "Carionax believes you would prefer a different décor in the room, so I have come to ask if this is true?"

Harry looked around, the room was light and calming, "Just the bed sheets"

"Of course, what colour would you like?" Hyacinth asked, "Bright Crimson? Regal Blue? Or Calming Emerald Green?"

"I Think green" Harry replied, and Hyacinth nodded, waiving her wand Harry saw the white sheets become deep emerald green, along with each of the pillows,

"Now then, may we sit?" Hyacinth asked, and Harry nodded and the two walked back to the main area and sat down, Hyacinth looked at him, "While in my time at Hogwarts, I encountered many whose home lives were, not the best, if you should feel the desire to talk, I wish for you to know that my door is always open, I also have several self-repairing plates, should you feel the need to break things… It helps to talk to people"

Harry nodded, "I… think I'm alright"

"Very well, know that I, along with Carionax will always be here to help, whenever you need us, wherever you need us" Hyacinth smiled and stood up, "after you are unpacked, should you be ready, we can look over your school work, to help make sure it meets standards, I will be dealing with Charms, Potions, Astronomy and Herbology, which are my strong points, Carionax will look over Transfiguration History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and together we will look at Defense against the Dark Arts"

Harry nodded, "And Divination?"

"Well neither of us studied it to any great degree, but I'm sure we can help work something out" Hyacinth replied, and Harry walked to his trunk and pulled out his essays, placing them on the coffee table,

"Ah, so let's sort this out" Hyacinth smiled, drawing out her wand, waving it, a small label appeared hovering over each one, pulling her chosen subjects aside, he unrolled one parchment and Harry saw it was his Herbology paper, "Very nice, very nice, the Screechsnap and how to grow them… very good… one thing I would add is the level of dragon manure you place on them… I find it works better if you only add ¾ the recommended amount, that way it doesn't get over saturated and gets just enough nutrients to grow to a manageable size"

Harry saw her jot it down on another piece of parchment, before rolling it back up, "Currently I would give you an E on it, but add the little extra and you could get it to O grade… now Potions, the proper preparation of Unicorn Blood and its uses in potion making, Severus does like his harder essays, especially as most potion makers never use Unicorn blood… but you seem to have gathered the main parts, but I would add about the individual power of the blood to keep people alive, along with the notes on Unicorn Blood found in the Book, _Blood Born Balms_ by Vickis Victin, it adds several important details you may wish to add"

"So this book?" Harry asked,

"It is in our Library, after we finish here, I will take you there" Hyacinth smiled, and for the next hour, Harry and Hyacinth sat and went over his homework, Carionax arrived halfway through and made several pointers, by the end of which he found himself sure that he would get an 'O' on every first set of Homework, the day ended with a quiet dinner where they all discussed a trip to Diagon Alley they had planned for the next day.

* * *

**(1 Am)**

Harry tossed and turned in the bed, visions of curses and Voldemort plagued him, he awoke to his door bursting open, Harry saw Carionax standing in the door, watching him, his emerald silk pyjamas rumpled and un-neat,

"Are you well Harry? The wards alerted me to your unease" Carionax asked as he stepped inside,

"It was just a dream" Harry told him, not looking him in the eye,

"A dream that has you terrified, and drenched in sweat?" Carionax asked, sitting on the end of the bed, "Talk to me Harry, if something is bothering you, I can do nothing unless you tell me what is wrong?"

"You want to help?" Harry asked,

"Of course, you Harry are my ward, that means your safety, your happiness and your life are in my reasonability" Carionax replied, "Now please, if you would"

"I Was dreaming… I saw Voldemort, and he had Wormtail with him… do you?" Harry started an Carionax nodded,

"Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, Prongs, your father, Padfoot, your Goodfather and Moony is Remus Lupin, I met them when they were at school" Carionax replied,

"Yeah him, he was beside Voldemort…" Harry began, "he was using Crucio on someone, I could hear their screams"

"in the vision, were you beside Voldemort, looking down or looking from the Victim?" Carionax asked,

"It was like I was Voldemort" Harry replied,

"Do you get many visions?" Carionax asked

"A few" Harry nodded, and Carionax scowled, drawing out his wand again, long jet black with elegant spirals surrounding the base,

"Mr Potter, I think I know the cause, but to remedy it, I need to examine your scar, do I have your permission?" Carionax queried,

Harry nodded and for the next ten minutes, Harry saw Carionax flick his wand over the scar examining something and his scowl becoming deeper, after the tenth minute Carionax stood up and frowned deeply,

"Mr Potter, remain here… I need to gather some experts" Carionax replied as he turned before he was able to take a step Harry asked,

"Experts in what?"

Carionax answer was short and sweet, " Dark Magic"

* * *

**And done!**

**So what has Carionax discovered? Who are his experts?  
**

**Find out next chapter**


	4. The Dark Allies

**Chapter Four: The Dark Allies**

* * *

Harry Sat back in bed and watched as Carionax drew his wand, whispering silently before flicking his wrist around, "_Expecto Patronum" _with that two dozen balls of light burst from his wand and shot out like cannonballs, flying into the darkness of night, nodding to himself, he flicked his wand again and a large chair appeared in which he sat, his eyes watching the fireplace carefully.

Silence engulfed the room, as Harry too confused to ask questions sat in silence and Carionax attention fixed of the flames, after ten minutes, Harry saw the fires turn green and a plethora of people step out into his room, Harry's eyes went wide as their faces came into view and many were all too familiar with,

Leading the group was the pale figure of Cullen Malfoy, right behind him was Lucius and his wife Narcissa, each looking around before stepping to the side, allowing Professor's Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick to step in behind, each in their night things. Following this group limpted Mad-Eye Moody, keeping his back to the wall.

Right behind them came Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeor, both looking calm, then a group of people Harry didn't recognise, one was a women with jet black hair, she had calm eyes but the light of the fire blocked their colour from sight, she wore black night ware and had her hair tied in a messy bun atop her head.

The next figure was tall and broad, his shoulders back, he to wore night clothes, but his head shone with the light of the fire, his eyes hidden by the flames he looked an imposing figure. The man next to him too was tall, but his figure was slimmer, his short brown hair covered very little of his face, but his brown eyes held Harry in their gaze,

The semifinal figure was of medium build, and had long black hair, with brilliant topaz eyes, like his fellows, he wore black nightware, and a semi-permanent scowl. The final figure was much shorter than any of the others, she had long brown hair and brilliant blue eyes, she wore emerald robes and looked around, "Well this is new"

Each of them nodded to Carionax who nodded back, and then the fire lit once again, and this time Harry felt his jaw drop, Sirus and Remus climbed out of the flames and looked at the assembled witches and Wizards,

"As you're here as Carionax's guest Black, and the recent word that has reached my ear, I will not arrest you on sight, but should you do anything to harm.." Amelia began before Carionax raised his hand and cut through the air with it, as Hyacinth walked in,

"Well it has been a while since we were all together like this" Hyacinth said brightly, as Carionax stood up and vanished the chair,

"Indeed, however I would have preferred better circumstances" Carionax scowled, "As we know there were seven parts hidden around Britain, we believed they were all hidden in ancient Magical items, mainly those owned by any of the four Hogwarts founders, the Locket of Salazar Slytherin, the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff among them, however I believe I have found another..."

"Where?" Snape asked,

"Mr Potter's scar, he was pained by it earlier, and when I cast my diagnostic spells I discovered the traces of the same magic we found on those items" Carionax replied, "Harry, I swear upon my magic we will help and not harm you"

"What do you believe is wrong?" Harry asked,

"Harry Lad, there are some dark magic's in the world, some of which can save you from death, but only a few, truly mad humans would opt to take the route, they split their soul and place it in containers, and even if their body is destroyed, part of their soul lives on, and after a ceremony is performed, the wizard can come back" Sirius replied,

"These items are called Horcrux's, and ever since we discovered Voldemort had created them, we have worked to destroy them all, all seven of them" Narcissa Malfoy replied, when Amelia looked over at her she shrugged, "I grew up in the Black family, we're taught about Horcurx's when we are 8"

"Of course, Malfoy's are taught at 6… or my father taught me about them at 6… Draco will not hear about them from me" Lucius replied, Harry watched as the pair seemed to be sizing each other up for an argument before Carionax cut in,

"Enough…" Carionax called, "No pointless arguing between us, we're worse now than when we were at Hogwarts"

"That's because we weren't all at Hogwarts at the same time… imagine the chaos we'd all cause…" Amelia pointed out, "Albus would lose all his hair"

"He did that once… or James caused him too… right after it turned neon pink!" Sirius put in, "We didn't see the hair loss warning… went round looking like a large house elf in posh robes for a month before he figured out a counter charm"

"I recall that" Carionax replied, before shaking his head, "Still we cause massive waves when we want to… but back to the task at hand, would someone confirm my theory?"

Cullen and Snape stepped forward waiving their wands and muttering under their breaths before after a minute both stood up and nodded, "defiantly a Horcrux"

"Dam" Carionax growled, "Severus, Lucius, Remus, we need a spell to remove it without killing Mr Potter, I want you to design and create it… Narcissa, Rufus, Sirius, check the library, top section, furthest bookcase, I want to know more about Horcurx's in living beings, the rest of you, do whatever you can to help, go!"

With that everyone rose and rushed to their tasks, Harry saw his room expand and now a large oak table appeared, where parchments were soon flung and Harry watched as complex diagrams were drawn, erased and redrawn, Snape seeming to do the most with Remus adding in details occasionally and Lucius scribing on separate paper,

"What are they doing?" Harry asked,

"Hmm?" Carionax replied, "Oh they're spellcrafting, its something rather interesting powerful wizards such as Severus, Lucius and Remus can get into once they pass NEWT'S, course they have created some powerful and sometimes lethal spells between them, but they are experts in spell weaving"

"Do you create spells?" Harry asked,

"A couple for personal use, but mainly no, I could if I so wished, but I think it is far too time consuming to create a spell that no-one may ever use" Carionax replied, "However they have created many good spells"

Harry nodded and watched as they buzzed around, occasionally someone else walked inside and handed Carionax a book which he sat reading, his eyes tracing the knowledge, silently scribbling on a piece of parchment, occasionally looking up and narrowing his eyes at the window, before returning to work.

Watching the diagrams, Harry felt tired and lay back down, falling into an uneasy sleep.

After ten minute of Harry falling asleep, Snape looked up, "I Hear you are looking to reform Dawn"

"Of course Severus" Carionax replied, "I trust I can count on you to help"

"But of course, if I retain my position" Severus smirked, "Playing both Voldemort and Dumbledore for fools is most enjoyable"

"Indeed, I find it amusing to think he trusts all three of us impeccably" Lucius smirked,

"Remus?" Carionax asked,

"It won't be the same without James or Lily, but Cullen and Ruby both seem like they will add a degree of power to the council of 16" Remus replied, "And Sirius will re-join too, as long as you can clear his name"

"Amelia is working on it for me" Carionax replied, "And Rufus is gathering our case against Fudge, soon we'll be able to make our move and have Amelia placed in the top job, Rufus will become head of Magical Law… and Alastor will return as Head Auror"

"You've worked this out?" Lucius asked

"Indeed" Carionax replied, "I also know you plan to buy the last of the stock you need to take the press, Cullen is soon to become head of St. Mungos… and Hyacinth and Narcissa are the bells of the Pureblood circles, we'll have the whole world under our control till the threat ends, then we can all resume normal life again"

"Really think it will be that easy?" Remus asked,

"Doubtful, but the toughness is what makes it fun" Carionax grinned, "How is the Order of the Burning Turkey taking Harry's departure?"

"Oh as well as can be expected, Sirius was overjoyed secretly that you have taken him under your wing… as was I, Alastor and Minerva were shocked but have since warmed to the idea, Rubeus said you were better than the Dursely's, the Weasley's and Dumbledore both furious though" Remus replied,

"No surprise there unfortunately Arthur and Molly are good people swayed too heavily by Dumbledore" Carionax replied, "I hear their eldest sons have broken away though, one a curse breaker with Gringotts and the other with Dragon's… maybe I should send him my notes… add a new agent"

"Don't bother, Dumbledore blocks all mail to the Weasley's and checks it himself." Sirius appeared from the doorway, "only way of getting it past him would be to deliver it yourself in person"

"Always wanted to go to Romania" Carionax mused before shaking his head, "No bad idea, but Hyacinth could…." Carionax voice drifted off before he shook his head again,

"Very bad, with Voldemort running around" Sirius replied, sitting down in the chair Carionax had conjured,

"Worse, Dumbledore is running around" Carionax replied,

"What's your issue with him?" Remus ask,

"He has a God complex and Is dangerous because of it" Carionax replied, "He'd rather save his name as a respected and beloved wizard than tell a difficult truth, even should It cost a thousand lives"

"Whereas you are the soul of honest" Lucius replied,

"I tell truths that need to be told, if it will cost lives not to, I tell, if it will cost lives to tell the truth, I keep it to myself" Carionax replied, "After all, I have her confidence in this"

"SHE trusts you that much?" Remus asked,

"Of course, SHE Does, my ancestor being who he was… and is…. SHE Cannot help but trust me, but that reminds me, I'm due a letter from him today… maybe I'll ask if they have learnt anything useful about Horcruxs" Carionax replied with a hum,

"I Very much doubt that" Severus replied, continuing to work, "From what you have told me about HIM, he seems an expert on Daemons and the criminal underworld, not the magical darkness"

"Still…" Carionax mused before everyone fell about their tasks again in silence,

* * *

**(7 Am)**

Harry awoke with a start, looking around the room, Sirius was asleep at the side of his bed, head leaning on the bed itself, while Snape, Carionax, Lucius, Remus and Hyacinth all discussed the far more complex diagram,

"I don't get this part, what would a tracer element do to help, it would make it far too strong for anyone to cast" Hyacinth asked,

"Hmm, I thought we could use it to track the last Horcrux, after all, with this one down, there is only one left…" Carionax replied,

"Really?" Lucius asked,

"Indeed, the Diary was destroyed by Mr Potter, the Locket was switched and destroyed by myself, the ring was switched and defeated by Cullen, the Diadem was switched and destroyed by Ruby, the Cup was switched and destroyed by Hyacinth" Carionax listed,

"That reminds me, where are all of them?" Remus asked,

"I have the Locket" Carionax replied, and withdrew a small emerald and silver locket, "Severus keeps the Ring, the Diadem is in Cullen's possession, the Diary is kept by Dumbledore and the Cup is with Pomona"

"Why not keep them all here?" Remus asked,

Carionax chuckled, before noticing Harry was awake he chose his words carefully, "It would be dangerous to keep several _Hallowed _objects together in one place, better to split them into three, one for each of the three biggest targets of Voldemort's, the true spy, the child who continues to live or the rival lord"

Harry frowned before Sirius awoke, "Harry lad, good to see you again"

Hearing this, all the adults turned to look at Harry before Lucius withdrew a pocket watch, "Hmm, seven fifteen, I think… time for some breakfast"

With that the adults each walked out of the room, "We'll see you in the dining room in fifteen minutes"

With that Harry was left alone, he could hear people walking in the hallway outside of his room before they fell away to silence, he quickly got dressed into a set of black robes, he washed and walked out his room, map in hand, before he stopped dead, down the long corridor in the Dementor wing as Carionax had called it was the Malfoy's, all four were walking down the corridor towards him,

Suddenly glad he had his wand, he made ready to draw should he need, however when they saw him, they inclined their heads, "Heading to Breakfast Mr Potter?" Narcissa asked, and Harry nodded once,

"Well, allow us to lead you, Carionax would hate for you to get lost" Lucius smiled, before walking past Harry, Draco following behind as Cullen shook his head,

"Forgive my younger brother, he is quite headstrong, and is a very good actor, his mask is flawless, and now he must get used to showing his true self to people" Cullen told him, "But that reminds me, we have yet to be formally introduced, I am Cullen Malfoy, patriarch of the Malfoy family, and Lucius' older brother and a former schoolmate of Carionax's"

Harry saw Cullen extend his hand and they shook, before Cullen gestured Harry to follow, "There are some things I need to tell you Harry, as you are no doubt aware with Voldemort back, Carionax will begin rearming a his forces called Dawn, it was what he used in the first war against Voldemort, only of age wizards can enter, so I cannot grant you entry, however be aware, those that are members of Dawn will act differently when in the public eye that in private either in order to keep their cover as spies or because it is expected of them"

Harry nodded, "Like Snape?"

"Maybe… Dawn was founded by 16 gifted and talented Wizards, each of them lead one portion of the forces, Carionax is the leader as he is the Light Lord, and people call Dawn his sword, which he uses to cut down any threats to a peaceful wizarding Britain" Cullen replied,

"So does Carionax rule with an Iron Fist?" Harry asked,

Cullen threw his head back and laughed, "No, nearly every important decision is handled by the council of 16, most of which are the founders of Dawn, he is the leader, but the council as a whole is what holds the power"

Harry nodded, "Seems diplomatic"

"Indeed, it was hoped to avoid a situation where any one person has too much power and unlike the Order of the Burning Chicken, we have both Light and Dark Witch's and Wizard's in a position of power " Cullen replied as they arrived at the dining hall, the door opened and Harry saw a large room which was pale white on the walls with a swirling golden pattern, there were four chandeliers the length of the room which cast a warm glow down upon them, the table was long and grand, taking an empty seat to Draco's left Harry saw Cullen sit next to Hyacinth who sat to Carionax's left.

Looking around Harry saw them all sitting as Snape walked in and took the seat to Carionax's right.

"As we're all here, let us being" Carionax spoke and Harry saw dozens of plates appear, jugs of milk, water, Pumpkin juice and Pots of tea and coffee, with a small pot of sugar nearby appeared in the centre and platers of sausages, bacon, small pancakes, beans, omelettes, croissants, toast with a verity of jams, marmalades and spreads, appeared surrounding them, and in the centre was a massive plate of a verity eggs, boiled, scrambled, poached and fried.

Everyone began to request food and the plates flew over to them, allowing them take what they wanted before it whizzed to the next person, Harry wasn't surprised where the drinks did the same, Harry helped himself to a small pile of food, noticing McGonagall, Carionax and Hyacinth watching to make sure he had enough, as Did Sirius who sat opposite.

As he ate, he noticed several people had brought books with them, and then that the plates all seemed to bare the Slytherin crest, before he reminded himself Caionax was the Lord Slytherin and this was Slytherin's manor before Carionax renamed it.

"So Harry, what are you plans for the day?" Carionax asked, "We have a full sized Quiddich pitch if you wish some flying, a large library for reading, a potions lab if you feel like testing your hand or many chessboards, if you wish it"

Harry thought for a moment before looking up, "I think, I'll go flying"

Carionax nodded, "I shall get someone to show you to the pitch"

The rest of the meal there was the occasional whisper across the table, but it was much quieter, then the plates vanished And several owls flew in, and landed in front of their owners, each bearing letters, Harry then saw a silver knife appear in front of them all, which watching people was used to open the letters, Harry noticed Hedwig bore several letters for him, he took them and picked up the knife, at which time the space where the knife appeared now a small pile of owl treats appeared instead which Hedwig pecked at happily.

Looking at the letters, he found three, one from Ron and Hermione, another from Dumbledore and one from one with handwriting he didn't recognise, on the envelope it simply read,

_To Be Sent To Harry J. Potter, should he fall under the Magical Guardianship of Lord C. V. Greywalker_

* * *

**And done!**

**Who could the letter be sent by?**

**I do ask if you are enjoying the story to leave a quick review, or if your not enjoying, let me know why!**


	5. The Strange Letter

**Chapter Five: The Strange Letter**

* * *

Harry frowned as he looked at the letter, noticing everyone else reading their letters, Harry carefully opened it, and saw a letter addressed to him,

_Dearest Harry,_

_As I write this, I realise that if you ever read it, I will be dead, and you won't have known me, but I feel as if I must write this now and then accept what will come to me, your father has already written what he wants me to say, but he was unable to actually write it, for he feels the deepest sadness at the thought of you being without us._

_This is the fifth try to write the letter, every other time we have found the parchment soaked with our sadness, but now I hope that this one is our chance to reach out to you_

_So on a first note, know that we love you and have never stopped, and that we have done all we can to make the world better for you, and by doing so we have aligned ourselves with a force of Chaos and a Force of Destruction,_

_The force of Destruction is Headmaster Dumbledore, the puppet master who makes everyone he can dance to his tune, but I warn you it is a foul tune with self-sacrifices and betrayal woven in, something I have found out too late._

_The force of Chaos of which I speak, is Lord Greywalker. You may be confused for as he is a force of Chaos, it is of the Good and pure kind, which intends betterment for the world, but the way he achieves it is sometimes underhanded and dangerous._

_Next I wish to tell you, you can trust Dawn and any members of it, we helped Carionax found it after we left Hogwarts, becoming two of the council of Sixteen, part of the rulers of the largest anti-Dark Lord Army ever… and for that Dumbledore betrayed us…_

_You see if was Albus who insisted we change our Secret Keeper, he himself refused but Carionax, Hyacinth and even my oldest friend offered their severices, but we trusted Dumbledore and Wormtail, and it seems that has been our undoing._

_The final warning I will give you, I don't know to which house you belong, but the House of Gryffindor is fiercely loyal to Dumbledore, and should anything threaten him or his power, he will use those of the house as his sword to strike at them, in public shaming them, but in private praising their good work in his name, few families in that house will not listen, such as Frank And Alice Longbottom, or the Woods,_

_My dearest Son, it is my deepest hope you live a life of peace, and out of war, below is a letter addressed to each of the people I wish to have one final word with…_

_With all my love_

_Always._

_Lily Potter Nee-Evans_

Harry felt the paper and realised that he could feel the sting of tears in his eye, looking around he was glad nearly everyone was reading their own letters or making conversation with their neighbours, after wiping his eye on his sleeve, he saw the letters his mother had told him about, all neatly written out,

_Lord C V Greywalker & Lady H A Greywalker Nee Flint_

_Sev_

_Lucius & Narcissa_

_Amelia_

_Rufus_

_Minerva_

_Frank and Alice_

_Padfoot_

_Moony_

Harry saw the last two were in a different, more messy handwriting, and he realised these letters must have been written by his father, as he looked up again, he caught a glimpse of Crimson watching him, before it returned to the letter before it.

Looking around again he noted how many of the people were at the table, trying to work out how to hand each of them to the right person he saw Sirius look at him,

"What's up Harry?" Sirius asked, looking at the pile, handing his letter to Sirius whose eyes went wide at the handwriting, "I'll hand 'em round pass them here"

Handing over the letters, Harry saw them fly around to the addressee, one to Hyacinth, Narcissa, Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeor, Professor McGonagall, and one to Remus, Harry saw one hovering before Professor Snape, who seemed to whip It out of the air and open it with a speed Harry had rarely seen.

Watching his Potions professor eyes dart side to side reading the letter, Harry noted that the name on it had been shortened, like a child's nickname one hadn't outgrown, and with that new knowledge hit him, _My Oldest Friend_, the man who had offered to be her secret keeper, was Professor Snape.

Harry thought on this for many minutes, before realising that he still had two letters, taking Ron and Hermione's letter he opened it carefully and read,

_Harry Mate,_

_How's the git treating you?_

_When Dad came home and told us you wouldn't be returning, I swear mum had the worst fit of her life, Hermione is currently looking at Magical laws to get you out of there, and back here with us. You know Sirius was so worried, he and Lupin have vanished; Dad thinks their looking for you. Dumbledore was furious they left and isn't sending anyone to look for them._

As Harry read, he noticed the handwriting change to that of Hermione's

_Harry, we will get you away from that man, you should have heard Professor Dumbledore at dinner, he was furious, not at you but at this Greywalker, but I do wonder, do you know if he is the same Greywalker who outduelled Professor Dumbledore in 1966? And then won the world duelling Champion in 1968 and 1969?_

_If he is, he is a powerful wizard, so watch out for him, especially if even Professor Dumbledore couldn't beat him_

Harry noticed yet again the Handwriting swapped to Ron's messy one,

_Honestly Hermione, even if he is, the guys a git… just be glad Mum didn't send him a howler…_

_We'll await your reply_

_Ron And Hermione_

Rereading the letter several times over Harry wondered if they'd been told to get him out of here, remembering his mother's letter and the warning that the House of Gryffindor was in Dumbledore's pocket, he knew his answer.

Picking up the final letter, he saw the slanting writing of Dumbledore, as he began to open it he felt something almost vibrate against his skin, before the knife finished and the letter combusted and Harry dropped it on the table, where a pile of ashes landed on the table, Harry's eyes flashed the people around the table, five had their wand pointed at the ash, Carionax, Lucius, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Sirius.

"Nice Try Albus, that was a Portkey to get you out of here, the vibration you felt was the magic fighting against the wards, which then alerted me" Carionax told him, "What say you Amelia, a case for Kidnapping?"

"Lack of evidence, only people with known grudges against Dumbledore to testify, and no evidence the Portkey was planted by Dumbledore" Amelia Bones replied as she sipped her tea, still holding the prophet, "Oh and Carionax?"

"Yes?" Carionax asked,

"Don't screw this up, it was hard enough to get you this chance" Amelia replied, throwing the Prophet at him, Carionax unfolded it and smiled,

"You Amelia are an angel!" Carionax smirked, "I just have one, tiny little issue"

"Hmm?" Amelia asked,

"Umbridge" Carionax replied, "The High Inquisitor…"

"There was me thinking you would relish the opportunity to take her down a couple notches, I mean with what you have planned she'll be a quibbling mess by the end of the first term" Rufus laughed and Everyone save Harry and Draco who looked confused, Carionax looked over to them and smiled,

"Dumbledore has not been able to find a new Defence against the Dark Arts professor, and so Cornelius in all his Wisdom has decided the ministry should get involved and appoint someone, they were going to put Dolores Umbridge, the Senior Undersecretary in, but Amelia, myself, Rufus And Cullen blocked that plan as Umbridge does not possess the right qualifications to teach and they someone else had to be chosen, so they turned to the most qualified" Carionax told them,

"Who?" Draco asked,

"Carionax" Lucius replied, reading a letter, "He is qualified as a Teacher of Defence and has been since he left school"

"And the curse?" Draco asked,

"If there is one, I shall break it" Carionax replied, "It should be simple, an anti-stay curse or something similar, and if its not, well I planned to have Voldey out by the end of this year, so that should break the curse"

After this the table fell into silence, and one by one, excused themselves to go about their day, before it was just Carionax, Draco, Lucius and Sirius,

"Draco, would you show Harry to the Quiddich Pitch, it should be ready for use" Carionax asked, and Draco nodded,

"C'mon Potter" Draco replied, and stood up walking away as his father and Sirius followed behind,

"Mr Potter… a word if I may.. alone" Lucius cut in before they got too far, Harry remembering the letter nodded, Lucius lead Harry into a small room with two chairs already laid out, sitting down Harry saw the man pace before him,

"… there are somethings I wish to discuss with you Mr Potter… some of which will have to wait, but for now, know that I apologies for my own and mine families treatment of you in the past, know that we have always supported you, and kept the worst of the world from you to the best of our ability" Lucius told him, "Draco keeps Hogwarts Students from attacking you by showing you are his rival, making sure he knows none can mess with you but him.. and I kept the Pureblood Lords from harming you by reminding them, you too are heir to a noble house"

"And the Diary?" Harry asked,

"That was my fault… I knew you saw me place it, and I believed you would have taken it from her and given it to an Adult, preferable someone who worked at the ministry, who could then pass it covertly to Carionax, I had no idea what It would unleash upon the school" Lucius replied, "My brother and Carionax ripped into me for that…"

Harry thought for moments before he looked up, "I can trust you, but I can't yet forgive you"

"Then consider the Malfoy Family in your debit" Lucius replied, "And I shall personally work to remove the Horcrux from you and make your next year the smoothest you have yet to experience"

Harry nodded and noticed Lucius hold his hand out, shaking his hand Harry saw Lucius smile before turning and walking out, returning to the dining room he found Draco leaning against a wall, waiting for him,

"C'mon, Carionax never uses it, but the Pitch here is better than Hogwarts" Draco told him, and the pair walked on, both ignoring Carionax as he watched and a small smile played on his lips,

"I wonder…" Carionax mused before turning back to the cup of coffee before him,

* * *

**(At the Pitch)**

Harry looked around, it was certainly as large as the Hogwarts, but the stands seemed higher and seemed to look down on the pitch, instead of up, the Broom store was large with room to hold dozens of brooms, with space to polish them all.

Harry immediately saw his Firebolt and picked it up, noticing several expensive brooms sitting on the wall, flying out of the room he felt the wind in his hair and saw Draco flying laps around the pitch, flying around, twisting and turning, performing spin and dives, Harry felt his worries drift aside. Flying around he saw Sirius and Lucius sitting in the stands, watching them, before they saw two other figures fly in on their brooms,

Harry watched as Allister and Primrose both circled the field on their brooms before bringing them level before Harry, both smirked at him and flew off, Harry sped after them and Draco fell into suit behind them, the two Seekers chased after the pair as they weaved and dived around the pitch, Loop the loops, corkscrews in midair and barrel rolls, the quartet flew perfectly in sync.

Several times Harry closed his eyes, and let he broom fly on its own, flying of its own accord, before returning to the group and continuing the stunts. Harry wasn't sure how long with went on for before they saw Carionax and Hyacinth walking onto the Pitch, and gesturing for the four of them to land

They landed breathless and looked at the pair, "Lunch time" Hyacinth told them, with that the two youngest Greywalkers placed their brooms away and walked off,

"Not bad, Potter, not bad" Draco smirked as he too put his broom in the shed, and walking away, Harry watched as Sirius and Lucius followed them, Harry placed his broom next to Draco's and as he was turning away, he felt a stab of pain in his scar, falling back he felt his mind swim till he was no longer in the broom shed, but before a room of Death Eaters,

_"My Lord… are you certain?" It was a female voice, sounding almost reverent._

_Looking around the room was grand and spacious, Voldemort looking down at a women, her head bowed low and watching the floor._

_"Of Course!" A high cold voice replied, "And it is not your place to question me!"_

_"Forgive me my lord, Lucius always seemed so loyal" The female voice replied,_

_"Yet he refuses to give me what I want! I will ask him once more and if he declines, I shall kill him, his wife and his precious heir" Voldemort replied, his voice sharp and cold,_

_"Shall I summon him my Lord?" The women asked, her face hidden by her black matted hair._

_"No... not yet, let us leave our slippery friend where he, at the next meeting, that is when I shall strike, and should he refuse me again… I will kill him" Voldemort laughed and Harry felt himself begin pulled out of Voldemorts mind,_

Opening his eyes, he saw Carionax, Hyacinth, Cullen and a couple of figures he didn't know, Carionax had both his middle figures on Harry's forehead and his eyes closed, and Harry looked at him, not realising just how Young Carionax looked, noting he had never really paid much attension, he looked between Hyacinth, Cullen and Carionax,

Carionax barely looked 20 years old, though when he spoke and his eyes gave a much older, more experience look to the man, Hyacinth looked around 24 and Cullen appeared 28, but yet he ha said he'd been at Hogwarts with Carionax, and Hermione had said that Carionax had out Duelled Dumbledore in 1966, which would make Carionax at least 40 years old.

As Harry sat pondering this he saw Carionax lean back, "You Mr Potter, need to learn Occlumency "

"Occlumency?" Harry asked,

"The magical defence of the mind from external penetration, infiltration and interference" Hyacinth told him, "Luckily you are in the company of Occlumency Masters, Carionax is what is known as a Natural Occlumens and Legilimens, and everyone in the manor can use Occlumency to a high enough degree that even Dumbledore cannot access their mind"

"Dumbledore can access minds?" Harry asked, feeling slightly ill,

"Oh yes, he is known to be one of the best in the world, thus our Occlumency must be better, luckily we have our training to fallback on" Carionax replied, "So as of tomorrow, we will begin training, I think we have arranged a schedule for you"

"Schedule?" Harry asked,

"Oh yes, Draconis, Alistair, Primrose and Hydra's will also be joining you, know Voldemort is out there the five of you will most likely end up as prime targets" Carionax told him, "We have Occlumency with Severus, Advanced Offensive magic with myself and Hyacinth, Advanced Defence with Myself and Severus, Advanced tactics with Hyacinth and Counter Charms with Hyacinth and Cullen and finally Healing Magic with Cullen" Carionax listed

Harry nodded before he recalled what he saw in his vision, "Voldemort is going to try and Kill Mr Malfoy… he said he wants something and if he refuses he'll kill him, his wife and son"

Carionax eyebrow raised and he looked to Cullen, "Well we knew it was a matter of time before he'd ask… but this soon… he must be desperate"

"Your return must have spooked him" Cullen replied, "I doubt he expected you to hear yet, or if you did to believe it to be a lie"

"Many things Dumbledore may lie about, the return of Voldemort is not one of them" Carionax replied, "But still, come Harry, I think you need some food and then some more rest"

Nodding slightly, Harry stood up before he saw the other figures he didn't know again, one was short, around his own height with golden blond hair and golden eyes with a hint of red at the centre, he wore a simple t-shirt and leather jeans and looked calm and smirked slightly, the other was pale white, with snow white hair and pale blues again with a hint of another colour at the centre, this time it was pure grey.

"Who is this?" Harry asked and Carionax and Cullen turned and smirked,

"Ah, I see they are ready to introduce themselves" Carionax smirked,

"My name is Yuki, a Spirt of Magic" the blonde one replied, bowing

"And I am Escapaz, a Spirit of Healing" the other replied

"Spirits?" Harry asked,

"Indeed, you see there are many types of magic not taught at Hogwarts, like Blood Magic, Necromancy and Elemental Magic" Carionax told him, "There is also an art called Summoning where a skilled enough wizard or witch can summon a spirit or Daemon to aid them, in rare circumstances, the spirit or Daemon bonds with the Wizard or Witch, to signal this bond both's eyes are changed to include the colour of the other"

Harry looked between Yuki and Carionax and saw that the gold at the centre of Carionax's eye was the same as the outer eye of Yuki and Yuki's red centre the same a Carionax's outer.

"You bonded with him?!" Harry asked,

"Indeed, in the summer after my first year at Hogwarts, I was reckless back then, but I do not regret it" Carionax replied, "Cullen too bonded in his first year, Hyacinth several years later and a few of our friends, within the next 5 years…"

"So when did you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked,

"In 1959" Carionax replied,

"But that would make you nearly 50 years old!" Harry gasped,

"Close" Carionax nodded, "Hyacinth is four years my elder and Cullen three"

"But you all look so young!" Harry protested,

"Ah, that is because we bonded to spirit's, not much is known of the bond, but when the wizard reaches their peak in terms of strength, power and abilities they stop aging, or rather get delayed aging, to the same rate as spirits, 1 year for every 100 that passes" Carionax replied, "But we could discuss Spirit's and Daemons for eternity, come, let us go and eat"

Harry nodded and following Carionax he left the shed behind…

* * *

**And done!  
**

**So we'll meet Draco's cousin Hydra's (Cullen's Son) next chapter and Alistair and Prim will finally get a line... i think...**


	6. Advancing the Chances

**Chapter Six: Advancing the Chances**

* * *

Harry groaned as he looked at the timetable Carionax had handed him come breakfast the next morning,

_Monday:_

_06:00 – 07:30 Breakfast, 07:30 – 09:30 Advanced Offensive, 09:30 – 09:55 Break, 09:55 – 11:55 Advanced Tactic, 12:00 – 13:30 Lunch, 13:35 – 15:35 Healing Magic, 15:35 – 16:00 Break, 16:00 – 18:00 Advanced Defence, 18:00 – 19:30 Dinner, 19:30 – 21:00 Occlumency, 21:00 – Onwards Free_

_Tuesday:_

_06:00 – 07:30 Breakfast, 07:30 – 09:30 Advanced Offensive, 09:30 – 09:55 Break, 09:55 – 11:55 Advanced defence, 12:00 – 13:30 Lunch, 13:35 – 15:35 Counter Charms, 15:35 – 16:00 Break, 16:00 – 18:00 Healing Magic, 18:00 – 19:30 Dinner, 19:30 – 21:00 Occlumency, 21:00 – Onwards Free_

_Wednesday_

_06:00 – 07:30 Breakfast, 07:30 – 09:30 Advanced Offensive, 09:30 – 09:55 Break, 09:55 – 11:55 Advanced Tactic, 12:00 – 13:30 Lunch, 13:35 – 15:35 Counter Charms, 15:35 – 16:00 Break, 16:00 – 18:00 Advanced Defence, 18:00 – 19:30 Dinner, 19:30 – 21:00 Occlumency 21:00 – Onwards Free_

_Thursday_

_06:00 – 07:30 Breakfast, 07:30 – 09:30 Advanced Defense, 09:30 – 09:55 Break, 09:55 – 11:55 Healing Magic, 12:00 – 13:30 Lunch, 13:35 – 15:35 Counter Charms, 15:35 – 16:00 Break, 16:00 – 18:00 Advanced Tactic, 18:00 – 19:30 Dinner, 19:30 – 21:00 Occlumency 21:00 – Onwards Free_

_Friday_

_06:00 – 07:30 Breakfast, 07:30 – 09:30 Advanced Tactics, 09:30 – 09:55 Break, 09:55 – 11:55 Advanced Offensive, 12:00 – 13:30 Lunch, 13:35 – 15:35 Healing Magic, 15:35 – 16:00 Break, 16:00 – 18:00 Counter Charms, 18:00 – 19:30 Dinner, 19:30 – 21:00 Occlumency, 21:00 – Onwards Free_

Looking again he realised that the people who would be teaching him had put in a lot of work, and no doubt knew what they were doing, but as he read it, he heard Draco laugh, "Have you figured it out yet, why it's a good idea to have Carionax teaching us before term?"

Harry narrowed his eyes before nodding, "We'll learn things before anyone else…"

"No you won't" Carionax's voice cut in, "These lessons are far more… dangerous and require more skill than the lessons I have planned, if I find enough skilled people, I shall start a club for duelling, there we may learn some of the more basic things intend to teach you here"

"What will we be learning?" Alistair asked,

"Oh a bit of this and that, I hope we do some Elemental Magic, but we'd need to find your true element… that takes work" Carionax replied, "Considering the current residence of this manor, we have experts in all the major elements and some of the non-Elemental Elements, such as Solakinesis… hell any competent wizard can use Solakinesis"

"Can anyone use any element?" Draco asked,

"Yes and no, everyone can use every spell from each Element, however you are always and always will be more Intune with your own element and find it more tricky to master spells from other elements" Carionax replied, "Thanks to Yuki, I can be attuned to any element of my choosing at that moment, allowing a greater range of spells"

"So how can you tell your element?" Harry asked,

"Some spells you will have difficultly learning because their tough spells, others you will pick up easier, it all depends on around five spells" Carionax replied, "Agumenti, Expelliarmus, Incendio, Lumos and Wingardium Leviosa"

"I know all of those spells, they are the ones I have been taught in either my first or second year" Harry replied,

"Good, which do you consider easiest to use?" Carionax asked,

"Expelliarmus" Harry replied,

"Wingardium Leviosa" Draco replied,

"See, that is your magic reflecting your inner element, Air or lighting as the case may be" Carionax replied, "Aerokinesis' users tend to be more calm, regal and able to focus, while Fulgurkinesis are natural leaders, fighters and people who won't surrender."

"Who will be teach us?" Harry asked,

"Well I'll do my best but I think I can grab a couple of people, Narcissa, Ferox, Amelia, and Rowena all use Aero… Kinnard, Alistair, Rufus and Sal all use Fulgur… I think Alistair and Narcissa will aid with their individual knowledge of their element" Carionax smirked,

"Is elemental magic common?" Harry asked,

"Oh Merlin no, I think around only 35 Wizards in Britain are capable of using true Elemental Magic, but its more common that Blood Magic, Devine Magic and Necromancy, about 4 Wizards in Britain between them" Carionax replied, "And we are very fortunate to have around 20 of them in the manor at this time"

Harry nodded and watched as Carionax spoke his son and daughter before straightening up, "Draco where's Hydras?"

"Still eating" Draco replied,

"Fetch him" Carionax scowled and Draco ran off, returning with a smaller version of himself, reminding Harry of when he'd First met Draco,

"Hello Hydras, you're late" Carionax told him,

"Father doesn't want me here you know, I'm going now" Hydras waived and as he turned around, Harry watched Carionax scowl,

"Hydras Carionax Richards Malfoy, get back here now" Carionax's voice came sharp and cold and sent a chill down Harry's spin,

"Hydras Carionax?" Harry asked Draco who smirked,

"Carionax and Cullen are the best of friends, that's why Hydras has Carionax as a middle name and Alistair has Cullen as his middle name" Draco replied, "they are also godfathers for each other's kids"

Harry nodded, and noticed that Snape and Sirius were both standing in the room behind them,

"What are they doing here?" Alistair asked as he too noticed them,

"We are here to help Carionax, you are learning some extremely offensive spells, which can be… dangerous" Snape replied, "I have the ability to heal most wounds, and Black can summon Cullen if need be"

Harry nodded and turned to face Carionax again, "The spell I am going to teach you, or try to is known a Spirit Bolt… a very basic battle spell people always underestimate, most choosing to use other Spirit like magic, for example _Stupify_… Spirit Bolt is also known as Arcane Bolt."

Harry nodded watched the wand motion, which was a simple flick of the wrist, "_Iactus!"_

Harry watched a bolt of energy fly forward and strike the wall, leaving a blackened scorch mark on the wall,

"Arcane Bolt, not able to be blocked by _Protego_, but it is weaker than _Stupify_" Carionax told them, "But for lessons about defence, that is a different lesson. Now we can have a while to practice that spell, and then if anyone has mastered it, we can work on some wandless magic"

With that Carionax flicked his wrist and several dummies appeared, "You may begin casting"

Harry saw the target and aimed his wand, "_Iactus!_" as he called the spell he felt a bolt of magic blast forward, as it struck the dummy there was a loud explosion, a waive of energy sent him to the floor and he heard for more grunts which confirmed that Draco, Hydras, Alistair and Primrose had all been hit too.

Sitting up Harry saw the place where the dummy had stood was now a pile of blacked ash, with Carionax, Snape, Lucius, Cullen, Yuki and Hyacinth standing over,

"Merlin's beard" Hyacinth blinked, "And you're sure this was Harry?"

"I watched the spell" Carionax replied, "_Iactus_, nothing else, no other spell targeted it… certainly not one that could cause this"

"_Iactus _has been known to cause problems in Wizards who use very little of their magic, which is the main reason Dumbledore does not allow it to be taught at the school" Yuki frowned, "But this much pent magic, it isn't normal…. Nor is it healthy"

"Could he be drawing Magic from Voldemort?" Carionax asked,

"No, I checked for that, this all bares his unique signature, and not even you or I can fake a Magical signature" Yuki replied,

"So how in Merlin did _Iactus,_ one of the weakest battle spells cause this?" Snape asked

"I'm not sure… _Iactus _is technically, and I use this lightly part of Fulgurkinesis… much like_ Expelliarmus _is, maybe his magic is so Intune with Lighting Magic that whenever he casts one, it amplifies the effects" Carionax replied,

"So he's a Electromancer Mage?" Lucius asked,

"It makes sense, James was an Air Mage, and Lily was a near as dammit to being a Aqua Mage, it makes sense" Hyacinth nodded, before she noticed Harry was awake,

"Harry, are you alright?" Hyacinth asked and everyone turned to face him,

Harry nodded, "Bit of a headache"

"It's only natural" Carionax told him, "Due to this incident, all but Occlumency are cancelled for today, there is something I want to talk to you about"

Harry nodded and he stood up, watching as Lucius levitated Draco out of the room, as Hyacinth and Cullen got everyone else out,

"Well, an eventful first class" Carionax smiled, "So what I want to talk to you about is the classes of magic users… I take it Dumbledore has not shared them with you?"

Harry shook his head, and Carionax sighed, "The weakest is Occultist, basic magic, basic strength… not very many of them around anymore… as awful as this sounds, you are more likely to be an Occultist if you are Muggleborn, for reasons we will discuss later in Healing Magic"

"The next is Magus, someone who is weak in all but one type of magic, It varies person to person, but its most common for them to excel at Charms but be poor at everything else" Carionax explained,

"The next is the most common, Witch or Wizard, it's the average persons strength" Carionax replied, "Then comes Warlock, they tend to be better and magical arts than practical ones like Potions, History of Magic, Care of Magical creatures or divination."

"The next is Sorcerer or Sorceress, they usual excel at most types of magic, but have one or two things that always hold them back" Carionax replied,

"Then comes Supreme Sorcerer or Supreme Sorceress, they excel at everything, however have so many thoughts in their head they struggle to engage in battle" Carionax added, "Then Comes Magician, people who can turn their hand to anything, but take longer to learn magic than nearly anyone else"

"The next class is Mage, the class your parents and Dumbledore belongs to, powerful and influential, but always have a weakness… it just takes longer for it to show" Carionax explained, "Then comes Arch-Mage, more powerful versions of Mages and influential, they can absorb knowledge like water to a sponge"

"The semifinal class is Diviner, which is the class Hyacinth belongs to, able to cast near any spell with the same proficiency as each other, their spells always have a kick to them and they can duel against anyone… and the final class is the most feared, but also the most powerful, a Lich…. Many dark stories have been invented about them, but very few are true" Carionax frowned, "A Lich is the most powerful type of magic user, they have the inbuilt ability to absorb ambient magic and add it to their magical reserve… many people believe that they are either undead or dark wizards that go round stealing magic"

Harry nodded, suddenly remembering a book he'd once taken from Dudley's room which contained an evil lich who stole things before a good wizard beat him,

"However some of the most famous Wizards or Witches In history have been Lich's, like Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Merlin and Morgana" Carionax listed, "like Diviner's, they can use any type of magic, both dark and light"

Harry watched as Carionax spoke before realisation hit him, "That's why you're so powerful, you're a Lich"

Carionax smiled and nodded once, "Indeed, and that Harry is why Dumbledore hates me, he like many buy into the lies that have been spun about Lich's, I managed to use some ancient magic to lock the secret so without my permission, Dumbledore can't, write, speak or tell anyone that I am a Lich"

Harry nodded his understanding, "Now I believe you have a letter to write to your friends"

Smirking Harry nodded and as he walked out of the room, Carionax turned back to the wall, his eyes narrowing, with a flick of his wrist the blackened mess was cleaned, and a Patronus was off letting Hyacinth know where he was going, and with a flick of his robes he was gone.

* * *

**(Hogwarts)**

Landing down with a thump, Carionax stood up. Looking around he saw he was in the forbidden forest, sighing to himself he began the walk towards the school. As he walked he reached up his sleeve and felt a wand there, smiling to himself, he walked forward.

Arriving on the forests edge he saw the hut he knew belonged to the game keeper, walking past it he heard a large dog barking from within, a hushed spell and the barking fell silent as the dog received a large pile of fresh pork from Greywalker manor.

Climbing the grounds, Carionax's eyes flicked around, awaiting an ambush at any moment, but none appeared. As he arrived at the side courtyard he saw the doors were closed, sighing to himself, he continued walking, the doors unlocked in front of him and opened, allowing him entry.

Feeling the castle's magic wash over him as it embraced him, "Hello old girl, it's time to wake up"

The castles magic reacted at once, filling every corridor of Hogwarts. Carionax tapped into the well of magic and sent pulses of magic to find what he was looking for and send a message, smirking to himself he walked down the familiar corridors and past the suits of armour which saluted him as he past.

As he arrived in the entrance hall, he saw his friends awaiting him, Hyacinth, Cullen, Ruby, Tompkin, Domenic, Kinnard, Drake and Ferox.

"Come" Carionax called to them and the group walked down to the dungeons, and into the labyrinth of tunnels, arriving at a stretch of wall covered by a picture of a twisting snake, "Serepens" Hyacinth hissed and the portrait faded from view, leaving a doorway behind it,

The group stepped in one by one into the old room, dust hung everywhere and the torches that seemed put out years ago, a large table with chairs in the centre of the room, with faded green rugs and wall hangings.

"Look at this place" Hyacinth sighed,

"Come on, we only have to do this once" Carionax replied, drawing a single wand and each of them flicking their wands, the dust, cobwebs vanished, and everything shone like new. The group each took their seats around the table and turned to face four portraits on the closest wall, Ferox opened a large book and drew out a quill.

"3…2…1…" Hyacinth counted before nodding at Carionax,

"WAKE UP YOU!" Carionax bellowed and the four subjects of the paintings awoke, and looked around, "Thank you"

"We call this the 34th Meeting of Slytherin's Spirit Council, present is Slytherin Queen Hyacinth, Slytherin King Carionax, Slytherin Hatchling Ruby, Slytherin Prince Cullen, Slytherin Lord Domenic, Slytherin Duke Domenic, Slytherin Knights Kinnard and Drake and Slytherin Keeper Ferox, Overseeing events is Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord Salazar Slytherin, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw and Lady Helga Hufflepuff"

"Well, look at you all" Salazar smirked, "Did you have to be so loud?"

"Of course Sal" Carionax replied, "Had to wake you up"

"Behave" Hyacinth sighed, "Now it has been 20 years since we all gathered together in one room like this, however with Carionax returning to Hogwarts and Voldemort on the move, we meet once more"

"20 Years?" Rowena asked, "Will you tell us what has happened?"

"Well Dawn beat the Death Eaters, the little rat Fudge became Minister, Lily and James son defeated Voldemort at the cost of their lives leaving their son an Orphan, Dumbledore locked Carionax out of Hogwarts but Amelia and Rufus reversed it… oh and Carionax and Hyacinth got married and have two kids" Cullen listed, "Voldemort came back and has two Horcrux's left"

"What did you say?" Godric asked,

"Hyacinth and Carionax?" Rowena asked,

"N-no way" Salazar added,

"They're so cute together" Helga smiled,

"Thank you Cullen" Carionax frowned as he flicked his wrist and sent a slap at Cullen.

"Ow" Cullen frowned,

"So why have you come here now?" Godric asked,

"One to ask your advice and send to gain your blessing to reform Dawn" Carionax replied,

"Voldemort has returned?" Salazar asked,

"Yes, and he is recruiting desperately" Kinnard replied,

"Then Dawn is needed, as Lords and Ladies of Hogwarts we authorize you to rebuild Dawn" Rowena told them, "As it was, it shall be, Dawn will rise again, as it did when we lead it against the alliance of Shadows, so you may lead it against the Death Eaters, name your leader"

"Carionax Greywalker, Leader of Dawn II and Dawn III" Hyacinth replied, "And he shall become Leader of Dawn IV"

"Carionax, please choose your deputy head" Salazar nodded,

"Severus Snape, Deputy Leader of Dawn III, and so he shall be come Deputy Leader of Dawn IV" Carionax replied,

"And your council?" Godric asked,

"Hyacinth Greywalker Nee Flint, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeor, Alistair Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin all have consented to return to the council" Carionax listed, "And with the loss of Regulas Black, James Potter and Lily Potter, we have Cullen Malfoy, Ruby Malfoy and Garrick Ollivander to replace them"

"Then summon your council, Dawn is reborn this night, send the signal, light the sky, and send our mark into the sky, and let the Dark Lord know that Dawn has returned…"

* * *

**And done**

**Before you ask why Carionax had to ask the founders for permission, they lead the original Dawn, and he wanted their permission to reform their old organisation…..**


End file.
